1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates generally to a system for supporting wall mounted toilets or water closets and, more specifically, to an off-set pipe coupling designed for use with a carrier plate used to support a wall mounted toilet or water closet.
2. Description of Related Art
Wall mounted toilets or water closets are known in the art. In order to mount a toilet to the wall, and in order to support the weight of a user on said toilet, it is common to provide a suitable support system, that includes a carrier faceplate, disposed behind the wall for supporting both the toilet and related plumbing. One example of a carrier faceplate is disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/949,246, which is hereby incorporated by reference in its entirety.
With reference to FIGS. 1 and 2, the carrier faceplate 1 disclosed in co-pending U.S. patent application Ser. No. 11/949,246 includes a body 3 having a first, front surface 5 and a second, rear surface 7 on the back side thereof. Body 3 of carrier faceplate 1 also has a third, bottom supporting surface 9 and a fourth, top surface 11. Third, bottom supporting surface 9 of carrier faceplate 1 extends outwardly from second, rear surface 7 forming at least one ledge-like support member 13. Each support member 13 is given structural support via at least one flange 15 that extends outwardly from, and along the length of, second, rear surface 7 meeting support member 13. Further, body 3 of carrier faceplate 1 defines a receiving hole 17 that is centrally located or substantially centrally located about carrier faceplate 1 that extends through first, front surface 5 and second, rear surface 7. A collar 19 surrounds the periphery of receiving hole 17 and collar 19 extends outwardly from first, front surface 5. Receiving hole 17 is adapted to receive a waste discharge conduit 21 that is in fluid communication with a plumbing system 23 upon threadable engagement with collar 19. Discharge conduit 21 and plumbing system 23 are utilized in prior art systems, such as the Zurn® Z-1203-H carrier.
Body 3 of carrier faceplate 1 also defines a plurality of elongated through slots 25 that receive screws 27 or other fastening means to fixedly connect carrier faceplate 1 to plumbing system 23. Additionally, body 3 of carrier faceplate 1 also has a plurality of mounting holes that receive screws 29 or other fastening means passing through a wall 31 to fixedly connect the carrier faceplate 1 to a toilet (not shown). Once assembled, the carrier faceplate 1 is able to support the weight of a wall mounted toilet (not shown) or water closet located on the opposite side of wall 31 or other support structures. Further, waste discharge conduit 21 is received by receiving hole 17 of collar 19 and is coupled to plumbing system 23.
In order to install carrier faceplate 1, receiving hole 17 of carrier faceplate 1 must be in proper alignment with waste discharge conduit 21 so that the wall mounted toilet is at the proper orientation. However, this installation is oftentimes difficult and cumbersome to perform due to the close proximity of plumbing system 23 to body 3 of carrier faceplate 1. This makes it difficult for the installer to tighten screws 27 to secure body 3 to plumbing system 23.
Accordingly, a need exists for a pipe coupling configured to be positioned between body 3 of carrier faceplate 1 and plumbing system 23 that allows carrier faceplate 1 to be off-set from plumbing system 23, thereby allowing presently installed wall mounted toilets to be moved further from the bathroom stall wall during retrofit applications to meet Americans with Disabilities Act (ADA) standards.